Nie Ma Co Płakać Nad Rozlaną Herbatą
by Andzia267
Summary: Zaczęło się od rozlanej herbaty, na czym się skończy? Co przeszkodzi im tym razem? Czy internet i media znowu dostaną nowe materiały od pewnego Tajskiego informatora? Viktor już raz pocałował Yuriego w telewizji, co tym razem zrobi w telewizji tylko dla niego, a jednak zmusi do oglądania cały kraj?


**W końcu nowy fanfic po przerwie**

* * *

-Ała!

Szybko oderwałem dłoń od gorącego czajnika machając nią, jakby chcąc ugasić płomień.

Oczywiście wszystko to, to była wina tego anielskiego śmiechu Viktora, on zawsze wszystko komplikuje i przynosi mi same kłopoty i trudności.

Końciki moich ust uniosły się lekko, a oczy zawędrowały na mojego męża siedzącego na kanapie.

Świat nie znał większego błogosławieństwa niż możliwość słyszenia tego niebiańskiego śmiechu.

Przez ten jego śmiech kiedyś skończę w kostnicy.

Nie ważne ile już lat minęło, jestem dla niego tak samo słaby, jak kiedyś.

Gdy tylko zaczyna się śmiać, uciekam myślami do chwili, gdy pierwszy raz to słyszałem, gdy wkurzony Yurio po niego przyjechał.

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze cieplej pochłonięty nostalgią. Kiedy ten czas minął?

Jeszcze przedwczoraj przyjechał mnie trenować, wczoraj się zaręczyłem, a dziś jest moim mężem, a tak naprawdę minęło parę dobrych lat!

To szalone w ogóle o tym myśleć.

Jeszcze niedawno nasz mały synek miał piętnaście latek i był małym brzdącem, a dziś sam ma męża.

Zawsze wiedziałem, że kłamał, gdy krzyczał "Otabek to tylko mój przyjaciel, nie szczerzcie się tak!"

Marszczył wtedy swój mały nosek i wyglądał jak ledwo urodzony kociak, brakuje mi czasów, gdy przechodził swój bunt młodzieńczy, oczywiście nadal uważa, że nas nienawidzi, ale już nie zbiera bezdomnych czy nie, kotów z ulicy i potajemnie nie trzyma w pokoju.

Musieliśmy się potem nieźle tłumaczyć właścicielom.

Albo, gdy nie mógł mi wybaczyć, gdy obok Otabka szturchałem go w bok i pokazywałem oczami na jego wielce przyjaciela, tak, na pewno jestem ślepy i nic nie widzę.

-Yuri! Zrobiłeś tą herbatę?

Ciepły głos Viktora wyrwał mnie z nostalgii, tak, jestem jak najbardziej gotów na tworzenie z nim nowych wspomnień.

-Już idę!-odkrzyknąłem

Podszedłem do wyraźnie rozbawionego Viktora, lecz szybko zauważyłem, że w programie, który ogląda jestem ja.

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, oplótł rękami moją talię i przyciągnął na sofę przez oparcie.

Wydałem parę jęków sprzeciwu, ale już byłem przykuty do jego ciepłej klatki piersiowej z uchem na jego sercu, słysząc jego szept.

Ale niestety ani herbata, ani kubek nie miały tyle szczęścia i zginęły śmiercią tragiczną, zawsze w naszych sercach, rozlane i stłuczone na drewnianej podłodze naszego nowego domu w Hasetsu.

Mieliśmy jeden dom w Japonii, gdzie przebywaliśmy, gdy stęskniliśmy się za moimi rodzicami, niestety ja nie miałem na tyle odwagi, aby siedzieć w moim rodzinnym domu z Viktorem, on jest wiecznie napalony, to mogłoby się skończyć naprawdę źle. A rodziców chyba zawsze będę się wstydził.

Mama nie była zadowolona z faktu, że zamiast zostać u niej, kupiliśmy sobie dom, ale tak było lepiej.

Drugi dom mieliśmy w Rosji w Sankt Petersburgu.

Zaraz obok rosyjskiego lodowiska.

Dom w Rosji służył nam odwiedzaniu Yurio, który ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym życiu by nas nie wpuścił do swojego domu. Prędzej by powiedział Mili, że jest jego prawdziwą i kochającą przyjaciółką i, że żałuje każdego razu, gdy nazwał ją "babą".

Trzecim domem był apartament Viktora, do którego ten uciekał, gdy się pokłóciliśmy.

Czwarty dom mieliśmy w Barcelonie w Hiszpanii. Na pamiątkę miejsca, w którym się zaręczyliśmy.

Przyjeżdżamy tam na wakacje, aby powspominać, zabieramy też czasem Yurio i Otabka, którzy też z miłą chęcią wspominają miejsce, w którym spotkali swojego pierwszego przyjaciela.

-Viktor! Zbiłeś kubek! Sprzątasz go!

-Daj spokój Yuri, naprawdę nie możemy sobie załatwić lokaja?-dorosły mężczyzna, a narzeka jak trzyletnie dziecko, plus jest leniwy jak wypalony zawodowo uczeń.

-Nie! Jesteśmy normalną rodziną i będziemy robić wszystko jak normalne rodziny.

-Normalną? Yuri, my mamy cztery domy.

Siedziałem nadąsany ignorując pieszczoty, jakie dostawałem od Viktora, żebym mu przebaczył.

Ale sekretnie za bardzo je lubiłem, aby tak od razu mu wybaczać.

Zawsze robił to samo, kładł moją głowę na swoim sercu, całował i gładził włosy.

Jego serce zawsze było spokojne, ale za razem takie ciepłe i kojące. Lekko przyspieszało, gdy mruknąłem coś z rozkoszy, lub gdy się poruszyłem, lub ogólnie robiłem cokolwiek.

Właśnie dlatego lubiłem sprawiać, aby Viktor czuł się winny.

A on biedny przez tyle lat jest przekonany, że jestem niewinnym małym słodziaczkiem, nie licząc tylko nocnych erosów.

Niestety potrafiłem być małym wrednym potworkiem. I na dodatek samolubnym.

-Yuri, nie dąsaj się, tylko patrz, bo oglądam program o największych porażkach łyżwiarzy figurowych, patrz teraz mówią o tobie i grand prix w 2015 roku!

Znowu to robił, był podniecony jak dziecko jednocześnie mnie upokażając.

Zacisnąłem usta w swego rodzaju dziubek, pokazując przy tym swoje zęby, wyglądałem pewnie jak jakaś nauczycielka.

Wstałem szybko z klatki piersiowej męża i rozjuszony jak Hiszpański byk sięgnąłem po pilota, ale za nim zdążyłem Viktor mnie uprzedził i złamał obiekt w pół.

-Viktor! Nie możesz tak szastać pieniędzmi!

Ale ten tylko prychnął, rozbawiony jakbym mu opowiedział suchy żart.

-Luzik Yuri, nie denerwuj się tak, pooglądajmy razem, powspominajmy stare czasy, wbrew temu co teraz czujesz, to, że wtedy tak bardzo to zwaliłeś było najlepszym darem w moim życiu.

-Co ty...?!

Ale on uciszył mnie swoim długim, kościstym palcem.

-Jakby na to nie patrzeć nigdy nie zapijałbyś smutków w szampanie, nie upiłbyś się, nie poprosił mnie o zostanie swoim trenerem...

-I nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi samolubnej gwiazdki...

-Nie jestem samolubny!

-Nie?- spytałem teatralnym głosem.

-Nie!

Zanim zdążyłem się z nim jeszcze podroczyć podwinął mi koszulkę i zajął się moim brzuchem tymi swoimi głodnymi palcami.

Kręcił kółka i wiercił dziury w moim tłuszczyku. Uczepiał się też słabego w te klocki pępka, który od razu kapitulował.

Okazjonalnie też pochylał nade mną głowę i dmuchał w brzuch z całej siły.

A ja mogłem się tylko śmiać i odchylać w tył, mając dziwny napad, który z jednej strony pragnął uciec od palców a z drugiej podejść bliżej i im w pełni ulec.

Wreszcie, gdy ten pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek staminy człowiek się zmęczył skończył nieprzytomny pomiędzy moimi nogami z głową na moim tryskającym radością sercu, a rękami zawiniętymi na moich plecach.

Uśmiechał się i szeptał coś po Rosyjsku.

Był naprawdę jak śpiąca królewna, najpiękniejsza i najurokliwsza.

Nadal się zastanawiam, czym takim się zasłużyłem, że go dostałem. To naprawdę jak głupie marzenie każdego fana, w końcu ci fani mojego pokroju często nazywali swoich idoli swoimi mężami czy chłopakami.

A jednak, jestem tu teraz przytulając człowieka, który inspirował mnie już przez dwadzieścia lat. Nadal w to nie dowierzam, ba, nawet nie dowierzam w ten jego słynny gwizd, gdy pierwszy raz publicznie tańczyłem erosa.

Kiedyś może prędzej obiecałbym sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zjadłbym katsudonu, niż zrobił to, co teraz robię, ale dziś strach i zażenowanie przeminęło, w końcu jest moim mężem przez okrągłą dekadę. Kurczę, ten człowiek podoba mi się już dwadzieścia lat, nadal nie zbrzydł, czy bycie tak przystojnym jest legalne?

Pogładziłem mu włosy, zatrzymując wzrok na zjawiskowo migającej obrączce.

Pomimo tego, że Viktor ostatecznie nauczył mnie tej pewności siebie doskonale, teraz stary przyjaciel rumieniec zawitał w swojej niedojrzałej postaci.

Ciekawi mnie, kiedy zaczną mu się robić zakola, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie typem z łysą połową głowy, bo chyba by tego nie przeżył.

Bawiłem się radośnie jego grzywką, gdy na dość długo zatrzymałem wzrok na jego ustach.

Tak jak on kiedyś, teraz ja zabrałem dłoń ze srebrzystych włosów i zacząłem masować jego dolną wargę kciukiem.

-Nikt nie zna twojego prawdziwego erosa Yuri, bla, bla, bla, nie ważne, że widzieli ją wszyscy na bankiecie, ja i tak ci o nim nic nie powiem! W tym czasie będę sobie z tego żartować z Chrisem i Yurio, a w nocy obmacywał się oglądając twoje zdjęcia na rurze Yuri!-parodiowałem jego głos i mimikę układając usta w serduszko.-Prześpij się ze mną Yuri! Wiem, że tego chcesz! Jestem zdesperowanym starym zboczeńcem Yuri!

Nie minęły sekundy, a moje usta były już penetrowane przez obgadywanego mężczyznę.

To był słodki, krótki pocałunek, który skończył się tylko moją próbą odwiedzenia jego ust, niestety opanowaną przez jego zęby żądne krwi.

Odsunąłem się z bólu.

-Za co to było?!

-Mój głos wcale tak nie brzmi!

-No jasne, że nie Vikuniu kochany, tylko się nie obrażaj, bo chyba tego nie przeżyję!

-A kiedy stałeś się taki zgryźliwy?

Zignorowałem jego uwagę i pocałowałem blady nosek, z małą różową plamą na środku.

Ale on faktycznie się obraził. Leżał naburmuszony opierając głowę na moim ramieniu.

Sposób, w jaki przygniatał się jego policzek sprawiając wrażenie pulchności był naprawdę uroczy.

Zająłem się telewizją gapiąc się tępo w reklamę perfum graną przez Viktora, w której miział się z jakąś kobietą.

Dosłownie wessałem swoje usta do buzi, tak, że nie było ich widać i grzmotnąłem Viktora w tą jego idealną platynową czuprynę.

-A to za co?!

Spojrzał się na telewizor i od razu uśmiechnął.

-Nie mów, że jesteś o nią zazdrosny!

-Ja?! Nigdy!

-Więc po co mnie bijesz?

Zadowolony położył się z powrotem, ale ja przyciągnąłem go do siebie.

-Już od dawna zastanawiałem się, czy sekretnie nie chcesz odejść...

-Serio znowu zaczynasz?! Zrozum, gdybym nie wpadł w ciebie po uszy, to dawno bym już odszedł, nie, nawet bym do ciebie nie przyjeżdżał i nie trenował. Mówię ci to ostatni raz.

-Nie chcę żebyś nic mówił, bądź tylko przy mnie.

-Yuri, oglądaj!

Jego twarz z poważnej zmieniła się w pełną dziecięcej radości w ułamku sekundy, zupełnie jak na finałach grand prix 2016.

-Hę?

Ale on już siłą obrócił moją głową w stronę telewizora, z którego o zgrozo grała melodia z mojego programu krótkiego w tym właśnie grand prix.

To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

Męski głos pozbawiony emocji powiedział powoli:

-Wyślij sms o treści "eros" pod numer 6969, aby wesprzeć tysiące biednych Yurich, którzy mają problemy ze znalezieniem swojego prawdziwego erosa.

-Viktor?! Co to do świętego katsudona jest?!

-Założyłem własną organizację charytatywną, czyż nie jest urocza?

Chciałem krzyczeć, pytać na co idą pieniądze ludzi, którzy wysyłają na to smsy, ale on zrobił minę szczeniaczka i nie mogłem go skrzywdzić.

Zresztą ślą to pewnie tylko otaku łyżwiarstwa, o których wspominają trojaczki, im i tak jest źle w głowach, więc ani się nie obrażą, nie poczują się oszukani ani nie pójdą z tym do sądu.

I tak pewnie marnują pieniądze na jakieś sterty makulatury ze mną i Viktorem.

Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tym, że ja wcale nie byłem lepszy, oj wcale, a na pewno o mojej poczytalności nie świadczy ogromna kolekcja wszelkich plakatów, koszulek, kubków, poduszek, figurek, kartonów, a nawet pomnik jeden na jeden z Viktorem, które starannie ukrywam w domu rodziców.

-Yuri, a pamiętasz, jak znalazłem twoje zboczone opowiadania o nas? Wtedy jak chciałem cię pocałować a ty mi nie dałeś, możemy je urzeczywistnić? A w ogóle żałujesz, że ode mnie wtedy uciekłeś?

Próbował zmienić temat, ale niech mu będzie, przynajmniej nie wyjdę na słabego przebaczając mu.

-Zacząłem żałować nawet przed tym jak jeszcze uciekłem, właśnie dlatego szybko wróciłem do pokoju.

-Narobiłeś mi wtedy stracha. I nie odwracaj uwagi!

-Ja?!-zaśmiałem się nerwowo.

Ale on uciszył mnie kładąc się na mnie.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy robiąc z nim nie przerwany kontakt wzrokowy.

Trzęsącą się lekko dłonią pogładziłem jego lśniącą grzywkę.

Wsunął nogę pomiędzy moje uda i uśmiechnął się do mnie nadal dotrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Mogłem zobaczyć w jego szalejących z podniecenia oczach, jak bardzo był szczęśliwy.

Pochylił się nad moim uchem i wyszeptał szybko, trzęsącym się głosem.

-Jestem spragniony Yuri. Jaka szkoda, że wylałeś herbatę.

W tym samym czasie jak mówił zatopił się w mojej szyi i skakał pocałunkami z jabłka Adama na obojczyk i z powrotem.

-Wygląda na to, że musisz się zadowolić czymś innym.- wyrzucałem z siebie z niemałym trudem pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami.

Wstałem spod niego zamieniając nas miejscami, pomimo tego, że moje serce biło jak oszalałe, nie dałem nic po sobie poznać.

Teraz to właśnie ja zgniatałem jego krocze swoim kolanem.

-Oh, panie playboy, gdzie się podział pański rumieniec? Trochę za nim tęsknię.

-Panie spragniony, przez tyle lat codzienności z panem wiecznie napalonym i spragnionym, moja nieśmiałość nie wytrzymała presji, musiała wyjechać do szpitala psychiatrycznego i zostawiła mnie na lodzie z tobą.

-Ależ o ile kiedyś wolałem pana seksowną wersję, o tyle teraz naprawdę wolę pana nieśmiały chaos w rumieńcach i zalanie potem.

-A ja za to kiedyś lubiłem pana seksowną uwodzicielską i naruszającą moją prywatność stronę, ale teraz bardzo podobasz mi się uległy. Oj! Kto się tu teraz rumieni panie pewność siebie? Kto jest twardy jak skała?

Przycisnąłem wybrzuszenie w jego obcisłych dżinsach jeszcze bardziej.

Spojrzałem na niego spod rzęs i przejechałem językiem po ustach.

Jak się domyślałem, to zawsze na niego działa.

Pochyliłem się nad jego szyją i muskałem z początku delikatnie jej gęsią skórkę, aby potem dorzucić język, aż wreszcie zwyczajnie ją ugryzłem. Na początku tego romansu próbowałem z tym walczyć, ale teraz już wiem, nie ma lekarstwa na to, jak on na mnie działa.

-Omg omg omg omg.

Moim uszom dobiegały piski, które brzmiały bardziej na dźwięk paznokci szorujących po tablicy, niż na człowieka.

Spojrzałem na Viktora, nie dosyć, że nie ruszał ustami, to jeszcze nawet nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek usłyszał.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, ale nic nie zauważyłem.

Pomimo tego wszystko było już jasne.

Wstałem z zaskoczonego Viktora na równe nogi.

-Pitchit, Axel, Lutz, Loop!-wykrzyknąłem.

Pitchit wybiegł jak strzała, pozostawiając po sobie tylko kurz i niosący się po nim w powietrzu głos.

-Cała akcja jest już w internecie!

Ale trojaczki zdążyłem złapać za rękawy i przyciągnąć z powrotem do siebie.

-Co to ma znaczyć?! Naprawdę nigdy nie dacie nam ani trochę prywatności?!

-Dzięki nam się poznaliście, powinniście być dumni!

-To nie znaczy, że możecie sobie nagrywać nasze życie i umieszczać w internecie!

-Ale fangirlom na całym świecie ratuje to życie i daje wolę życia. Poza tym nie możesz nam już zabraniać! To już nie incydent z 2017, kiedy nagrałyśmy całe wasze nocne igraszki i wrzuciliśmy do internetu! Tym razem jesteśmy dorosłe, odpowiedzialne i możemy się na to patrzeć!

-Nie, nie jesteście, macie szesnaście lat, myślicie, że jestem głupi?!

-Luzik Yuri, nie jesteś ich ojcem, jeśli marzą o oglądaniu mojego niebiańskiego tyłeczka, to niech to robią. A jak wrzucą to w internet, to będę mógł się pochwalić wszystkim, że cały ty jesteś tylko mój!

-Viktor!

Ah, trojaczki, nigdy nie były w związku, pomimo czego całe ich życie opiera się na miłości romantycznej, jak to możliwe? One wolą shipować fikcyjnych gejów i oczywiście mnie i Viktora.

-Idźcie, albo powiem waszej mamie o tym, że kochacie nas podglądać.- powiedziałem na skraju wytrzymałości.

Poszły, udając pokorę.

-Myślisz, że naprawdę poszły Yuri?

-Nie.-odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

Uśmiechnął się, a ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

Wróciłem do całowania jego szyi w międzyczasie rozpinając każdy guzik jego koszuli z osobna, kusząc guzdraniem się.

Gładziłem wtedy jego nagie mięśnie kciukami.

po każdym guziku dawałem mu te spojrzenia, które w sekundę stawiały go w płomieniach rumieńców.

Kiedy uznałem, że w miarę dobrze już udekorowałem jego szyję, podniosłem się do lśniących drogimi kosmetykami ust.

W połowie drogi jednak rzucił mi się w oczy zlew.

Zlew, który miał w sobie ogromną stertę brudnych naczyń, które były aż obrzydliwe, od razu pożarły atmosferę i co najważniejsze zirytowały mnie.

-Viktor, kiedy kazałem ci pozmywać?! Dość tego, idziesz to zmywać!

-Ale kochanie...

-Prawie zapomniałem, bierz mop, szufelkę i miotłę, herbatę też zmywasz.

-Yuri, skarbie...

-Nawet nie próbuj! Na nic dzisiaj nie zasłużyłeś! Śpisz na kanapie!

-Yuri, pięknioszku, jesteśmy na kanapie...

* * *

 **Zawiera nawiązanie do mojego fanfiction "playboy w mieście"**

 **Nie miałam w zamiarze obrażenia otaku łyżwiarstwa, jeśli ktoś poczuł się urażony to przepraszam, ja sama jestem nienormalna i o tym wiem, więc mnie by to nie uraziło, ale nie wiem jak innych xD**


End file.
